The Satanic Alchemist
by sakurairo-maukoro
Summary: The Ishvarlan War has just begun. Their physical prowess and sheer numbers, not to mention their many allies have begun to ransack the Alchemist Nation, but the day they destroyed the home of Daemon deKalvarian might just be the day they regret forever.


_ All right, to those of you, you know who you are, are collaborating with me on this thing, be careful of the rules, read them first before you start submitting stuff. Do what you can to make stuff sink in so that transitions don't seem too obvious, sorry if my writings horrible ------_

Much luv  
Slash Havoc 

Rain poured steadily from the heavens, drenching the still smoldering remains as if to erase all evidence of it's former existence. He stared at the sight, horrified, until a wave of numbness, cold and gut-wrenching washed over him.

Slowly, as if he was willed by a puppet master, he sank to his knees, bent over a ragged doll, a bracelet, and a single teardrop earring and wept until he could no longer tell the difference between his own bitter tears and the raindrops that soaked him through and through.

Daemon's long bangs hung in front of his face, a curtain that hid his anguish from the world, just as he would have chosen it. His home had become a statistic, another meaningless victim of the war.

His parents, his home, and his memories were nothing more than a pile of rubble now, and no one cared because he was one of many, his life was insignificant as a human, he would only be useful as a weapon, as an alchemist.

Daemon was barely fifteen, he had red eyes that had seen the carnage of war, black hair, short in the back and long in the front that was often tangled and sticky with blood, a lean body, as well as a sweet disposition that had been tainted at an early age.

He was still staring blankly at his burned down home when they had come. The newcomers wore Alchemist uniforms, the one in the lead was a tall man with short black hair and an indifferent expression.

Extending a hand he introduced himself, "Roy Mustang," he said, "this is lieutenant Hawkeye, Havoc, Armstrong, and the Elric Brothers," He waved vaguely at the people that stood behind him, though Daemon could barely bring himself to care.

When he made no effort to reply, the alchemists, one with huge hulking muscles, one with short brunette hair and another with blonde hair pulled back in a braid crouched beside him. The large one, Lieutenant Armstrong if nothing else, stroked the ragged doll with surprising delicacy, "You're sister's?" he asked in a deep rumbling voice; with what seemed like an enormous effort Daemon shook his head before he began to weep silently once again.

The doll was Rain's, they were engaged to marry when he was twenty and she eighteen, she was one of the first to be taken.

_Daemon ran into the house_

"_The troops are here! Mom, Dad, Grandpa! Rain, you have to come see them!" He stopped dead as he came to behold the sight, his family cornered by the barbaric race, they wore their hair long and dressed in animal furs and armor. Primitive markings decorated their skin and proudly displayed their savagery._

_Rain was the first one to move toward him clutching a ragged doll he had made for her when they were younger, her horrified face was tear-streaked and pale, "Daemon!" she cried, "Run!"_

_He remained immobile and frozen with fear and surprise as he watched on of the barbarians grabbed the collar of her shirt and threw her against a wall. She let out a breathless cry of surprise on impact before she slumped over, blood streaming down her innocent face._

"_Rain!" Daemon ran to her side, he looked up at the others who dared to intrude on his home, they stared back, impassive and full of judgement. _

_They turned to his parents and the rest of his family, there were altogether thirty people including young children, "You lied," hissed one in a bad accent he pointed almost accusingly at Daemon, "A cursed one/"_

_Daemon could only assume that he meant his gift for alchemy. The thing, an ally of the Ishvarlans against the alchemist nation took a step toward him. Grabbing the unconscious form of Rain he scrambled out of the way to stand with his family. His shirt was already stained with Rain's blood and was sticking uncomfortably to his bare chest._

_Once again they reached for Daemon who could only shrink back. His parents stood before him, both sturdy and honest scholars, his father brandished an easel and his mother stood behind him holding a frying pan. Dustin, Daemon's father wasn't even given a chance to speak, the largest barbarian grabbed him by the throat and squeezed viciously. "NO!" Screamed Sayvil, his mother rushed to her husband's side only to be pushed down. Daemon grabbed for her wrist as the intruders advanced upon the rest of his family. Sayvil's bracelet slipped off her slender wrist as she screamed. _

_Rain blinked, bewildered as she woke up with horrible timing as she caught sight of Sayvil's rape and murder. She hid her blood covered face in Daemon's shoulder who in turn hid his in her thick black hair. But he could still hear it, his mother's screams, and from that he could see it in his mind's eye, the convulsing as the barbarian sated his lust cruelly in her limp being. _

_When he looked up that thing had spat on his mother's bruised body and moved on to the next female, a pretty little slip of a girl, his cousin, barely ten. _

_Something hit him in the face, his father's earring still attached to a piece of flesh. He screamed; the earth rumbled in response. Everyone froze as the earth itself began to shift beneath their house, though at his first sob, it stopped. He looked around hesitantly, Rain followed his gaze, everyone was dead or were unconscious and upon the shoulders of the intruders, only the small moat that surrounded the two of them separated them from the carnage._

_In the background, the Alchemist war cry. _

_Tension filled the room before the intruders lit the house on fire and ran out, dragging Daemon who clutched Rain to his chest as if his life depended on it. _

_When they were out he and Rain stared at their home as it was reduced to ashes._

_The Barbarians the Adelians, they were called fled, but before the last one left, the same one who raped his mother gazed maliciously at the two of them, huddled beneath a tree and grabbed for Rain. _

_Daemon twisted where he sat, shielding Rain with his own small body. _

_The Adelian grabbed Daemon's hair and wrenched his head out of his line of sight. With a deft flick of his wrist Daemon was thrown five feet away, black markings spiraled up his ankle as a needle sank beneath his skin. Still clutching the bracelet , the earring as well as a doll that Rain had always teased him with he hit the ground with a resounding thunk._

"_No!" He cried, concentrating until his brow was furrowed nothing came forth, his alchemy failed him in his time of need. _

_Watching helplessly as he was sprawled on the cold and hard ground Rain was slung into the back of a jeep and taken away._

_Her terrified face and her last words, "Daemon! Run," were the last things he remembered before he slipped into unconsciousness, left for dead, as the poison that would slowly spiral upwards would take his life when it reached his temple. _

Wordlessly Lieutenant Armstrong picked him up with the other two, the famous Full Metal Alchemist and his younger Brother the Ghost Alchemist in tow.

He didn't know where he was being taken, but at that point, he hurt too much to care.


End file.
